


Healing Touch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta, <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**.

Title: Healing Touch  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) challenge: #121: Touch  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Healing Touch

~

The man embraced the woman tenderly.

Severus glanced away, needing no reminders of what he’d possibly just lost.

The argument had been pointless. Severus couldn’t remember the reason, only Remus storming away from their flat.

Unable to endure the silence, he’d gone for a walk, only to be confronted with loving couples...

A familiar hand grasping his shoulder made Severus close his eyes. Remus settled next to him, and the kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth answered all Severus’ fears.

As he sat, sheltered in Remus’ arms, Severus looked up, his eyes meeting the woman’s, and she smiled.

~


End file.
